<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One shot Bonanza! by Avistar123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909889">One shot Bonanza!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistar123/pseuds/Avistar123'>Avistar123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistar123/pseuds/Avistar123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots about our Partner Parings! Expect a sporadic release schedule and some reposted chapters from my works in theRWBYNook's challenge events as well as some of my own Oneshots and a heavy emphasis on White Rose since that's the easiest for me to write. All the works will tag which ships will take precedent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Another Game(Go Karts!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I don't own anything from RWBY, that honor belongs to the fine people at Rooster Teeth</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Another Game</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(A RWBY Nook Challenge)</strong>
</p><p>Today was the day. Today was the day that Blake finally snapped. The cat Faunus had been suffering in her bed ever since the evening as she tried to rest off her headache. She probably should've expected this since both Yang and Blake were not really experienced with drinking especially given how they had just passed the drinking age and despite all of Yang's teasing and boasting neither her nor Blake could hold their liquor.</p><p>Weiss and Ruby had found both Blake and Yang passed out in the bar hungover and much to Blake's gratitude, had tucked both into their beds with some comfortable covers. If the 2 girls had left them at that then Blake would most certainly have owed the 2 a great deal. But then the 2 decided to spend their evening watching over Blake and Yang which was not at first not a problem. But then Ruby started to get bored and Weiss's research on new Dust types came to an end and the 2 had desperately needed to pass the time. As such they turned to the TV in their dorm room and started to play a game which was still acceptable to both Blake and Yang.</p><p>At least until they found out which game they were playing.</p><p>Neither Blake nor Yang would've batted an eye on the game they were playing. In fact, had either of them been under more healthier conditions, then they would've cheered on the 2 and watched as their bond grew stronger with the ridiculously albeit highly entertaining thrill provided by go-kart racing. However, given how passionate and competitive the 2 were about the game, the 2 would often end up making a lot of noise which under normal circumstances would not have been of much worry to Blake, despite her sensitive ears being disturbed quite heavily.</p><p>However, these weren't normal circumstances and as such the childish squeals given out by Ruby, mixed in with Weiss's frustrated screams of annoyance were starting to get on Blake's nerves.</p><p>'<em>I can handle this, no matter how hard it is. I can most certainly deal with those 2 squealing away at some virtual experience." </em>Blake thought to herself, as she desperately tried to cover her ears with the covers, which sadly, were not designed to be soundproof.</p><p>"I'm gonna get you Ice Queen!" Ruby shouted as she rushed forward hoping to catch up to a speed booster to head towards the secret path that would bring her to Weiss's position in the lead.</p><p>"I would love to see you try CookieTyrant3010, but your reign is about come to an end as are your cookies!" Weiss replied with a teasing tone, earning Ruby's shock as her precious commodities were threatened.</p><p>"How dare you! Take This!" Ruby exclaimed as she caught up to Weiss and was about to ram into her go kart with hers only to meet an Ice Mine left by Weiss's cart which completely stunned her.</p><p>"What?! NOOOO!" Ruby screamed, as her kart was frozen in a block of ice and was left in the dust by all the other karts left her in the dust.</p><p>"Now nothing will stop me in my conquest of your domain! It's over CookieTyrant!" Weiss shouted back in fake malice which made Blake's head rattle.</p><p>"You able to sleep, Blakey? Yang asked weakly from the bunk bed above Blake, her tone telling Blake that like Blake, she had been suffering from Ruby and Weiss's antics as well.</p><p>"What do you think?" Blake replied, which made Yang sigh.</p><p>"How long have they been like this?" Yang asked, putting her head down to look at Blake, revealing her red eyes, and her tired expression told Blake far more than any words ever could about their shared annoyance at their teammate's idea of a good time.</p><p>"Around 3 hours." Blake said, upon hearing a joyous scream from Weiss as she was about to win the race.</p><p>"Don't be to certain of your victory, Weiss! Go Lightning ORB!" Ruby joyously exclaimed as she let loose the most powerful pick up in the game and released it on all the karts and then ran over a speed boost at the last second giving her the victory.</p><p>"How is that fair?! We banned that powerup!" Weiss as she nearly threw her scroll into the window, this time not bursting into tears. "I hate this game of emotions that we struggle with!"</p><p>"That's what you get for daring to harm my precious cookies! All rules get thrown out the window when you do that!" Ruby squealed.</p><p>"One more game?" Weiss asked(threatened) to which Ruby replied with a confident yes.</p><p>"Urghhh." Yang grumbled as she realized that these 2 were never going to stop unless the scrolls ran out of batteries and given how they had been fully charged to last for 7 hours, she and Blake wondered if there was anything they could do to quell these 2 upstarts.</p><p>"We can try asking them to be a little quiet?" Blake suggested which Yang immediately asked Ruby to do so.</p><p>Ruby replied that she would with a mortified expression and a sorry to the 2 which Weiss also followed up with.</p><p>Blake then tried to rest into the covers and finally began to hope that Ruby and Weiss would be able to control themselves as they continued their ridiculous game of which Blake had managed to learn the controls of by observing Ruby.</p><p>But even that hope was thrown out the window when in both girls again were caught up with their game and again went back to status quo which made Blake and Yang irritated again and this time the 2 of them had enough. They needed to do something about the girls otherwise before Blake or Yang went insane. But what could they do?</p><p>They could try to cut the power but given how tired they were and given how the air conditioning in the room was dependent on a constant power supply, that was a rather foolish solution. Neither one was willing to scold the 2 however as they knew if they even tried to do so, then Ruby's puppy dog eyes would Blake swore were stronger than the strongest mind control spells.</p><p>Then Blake got an amazing idea, which would make sure that Ruby wouldn't have to use her puppy dog eyes while allowing Blake and Yang to get their revenge.</p><p>"Yang, you remember what Penny told us about?" Blake asked, which attracted Yang's immediate attention.</p><p>"You mean about hijacking a game match with our scrolls?" Yang asked hopefully, as she came down onto Blake's bed thankfully not making a sound.</p><p>Blake nodded and Yang mischievously grinned as they took out their scrolls and clicked on the app Penny had created and after finding the match Ruby and Weiss were on, hijacked some of the bots that they were playing with and masked their presence.</p><p>As the match dragged on and Blake and Yang kept on hiding their appearance, both of them maintained their cover as bots and watched as Ruby and Weiss engaged in a neck and neck contest that kept going back and forth as while Ruby was more knowledgeable in terms of map knowledge and knew how to control the cars well, Weiss was much more craftier when it came to using the power ups and knew exactly how to counter most of them apart from the Crimson Scythe and the Lightning Orb.</p><p>Both Blake and Yang were following the 2 when both of them realized that they had Crimson Scythes and as such they had they ability to knock out the first person in the race and both made a plan.</p><p>When Weiss managed to again trap Ruby in the Ice Mine and managed to get ahead in the 3rd lap out of 5, which gave rise to another round of squeals and childish curses which made both Blake and Yang's head's rattle, Blake fired her Crimson Scythe which stunned Weiss long enough for Ruby to catch up with her.</p><p>"Ruby! I thought I told you we can't use the Crimson Scythe on each other." Weiss exclaimed.</p><p>"I didn't use that Weiss! But I'll take the opportunity nonetheless, MUHAHAHAHA!" Ruby grinned evilly as she used Weiss's misfortune to try to take the lead but as she did so, Yang also fired her Crimson Scythe.</p><p>"Weiss, you said it yourself we can't use the Crimson Scythe!" Ruby said as 2 very familiar black and yellow karts passed by her.</p><p>"I don't have that silly powerup, All I have is an Afterburner!" Weiss defended herself which made Blake and Yang giggle as their master plan worked perfectly.</p><p>Unfortunately, Yang was not as good at hiding this and Ruby had already begun to connect the dots.</p><p>"But bots can't get those powerups. So that means someone's playing with us right now." Ruby said as she realized who the troublemakers were.</p><p>Weiss heard Yang giggling and as she turned to face the 2 found her suspicion confirmed. "I should've known." Weiss said, her tone irritated.</p><p>"Sorry Rubes, but you shouldn't have tried to make sleeping for us hell, this'll teach you not to make so much noise while playing!" Yang said, taunting Ruby.</p><p>Blake however knew just how competitive Ruby got whenever they tried to play such games and as such, she knew that Ruby wouldn't give up no matter what.</p><p>"Weiss! We can't let these 2 meanies show us up! Let's team up and take them out, I promise I'll share my cookies with you. Just anything to stop these 2 from winning!" Ruby desperately asked to Weiss who said "Deal."</p><p>"Oh, so it's a contest now? Alright, if we one of us reaches the finish line first, you're banned from playing games while we sleep." Yang said, now competitive herself.</p><p>"And what if we beat you?" Weiss asked with a mocking tone, almost as if she was sure that she and Ruby would come out on top.</p><p>"I guess you get to maintain your gaming privileges." Yang replied simply as she put all her focus into the game.</p><p>But before Weiss could say anything about the unfairness of the proposal, Ruby took her hand and with her eyes told Weiss about what she truly opportunity for all of them to spend time together having fun and in the end that was way more important than any petty proposal or bragging rights.</p><p>Of course, just because they were having fun it didn't mean they didn't want to win. Far from it in fact. As both parties were now determined to end the game as the victor.</p><p>But then again, when both parties were having so much fun, neither one wanted the game to end and as such both kept on playing far longer than the initial match. Suddenly, the original challenge that brought on the conflict was forgotten for the pure unadulterated joy of enjoying a common hobby among the people who truly mattered in life.</p><p>As such when both parties played till early morning and literally fell asleep on each other's laps from tiredness there was no point in arguing who was the victor of their challenge as they shared experience the game had brought for the 4 was something too special to be hampered by restrictions.</p><p>
  <strong>And that was something that all 4 girls were more than grateful for.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Warmth In a Dimension of Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I don't own anything from RWBY, that honour belongs to the fine people at Rooster Teeth</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Warmth In a Dimension of Ice</strong>
</p><p>"Weiss, where are we?" Ruby asked she and Weiss entered a dimension made purely of ice, snow and mist made from one of Weiss's glyphs.</p><p>"We're in Ewiger Gletscher, the Eternal Glacier, a dimension made by my Glyphs as my personal Alter, similar to how your semblance has given you your personal Alter." Weiss explained to Ruby, trying her hardest not to remind herself of the true purpose of this place which still held painful memories for herself.</p><p>"But aren't most alters meant to be a piece of your soul which makes the dimension truly yours?" Ruby asked curiously.</p><p>"That's correct Ruby." Weiss replied, "But they are influenced by events in your life and the circumstances of your life as such the Alter can change in response to time."</p><p>"It's so pretty! but also it seems a little cold and oppressive. Like it's beautiful in a sharp, pointy way that seems so beautiful when you consider what made it the way it is." Ruby remarked as she looked at the Ewiger Gletscher's frozen landscape which was filled with shards of ice, mountains of snow, beautiful statues and a meadow that simply had no place in the harsh but pretty landscape with it's very nature seeming to be in opposition with the theme of the dimension.</p><p>Strangely, the meadow reminded Ruby of her own dimension, the Meadow of Roses which radiated warmth and comfort towards Ruby by showing her memories and serving as a safe little place where Ruby could go to rest after a long day of work as a huntress in training which made her believe that everyone's personal alters were created for a similar purpose as even Yang's was built in a similar vein albeit with a greater emphasis on flames and dragons which were more warm rather than intimidating. She used the place to train her strength and build her durability.</p><p>But Weiss's seemed inhospitable and threatening. It seemed to be designed to test her constantly without end, to try to mould her into something that she didn't seem to be. It seemed to be actively trying to change her and given the theme of the place, she didn't like that at all.</p><p>"Maybe so, but it's how I have lived my entire life. I wanted to bring you here because you trusted me with your own Alter. You trusted me enough to see a manifestation of your soul and given how we are partners, it only seems fair that I show mine as well." Weiss replied, her tone of acceptance not comforting Ruby at all.</p><p>"What does this place do for you, Weiss?" Ruby asked, wondering about what the nature of this place was to Weiss.</p><p>"Ewiger Gletscher came into existence as a place where I would be tested to see what I could be and what I couldn't be. For everything I wanted, I tested myself with Ewiger Gletscher." Weiss explained her tone starting to break as she felt a piece of ice melt in her frozen heart.</p><p>"But that's a good thing right, Weiss?" Ruby asked, a little concerned with how close Weiss's tone was getting to breaking down.</p><p>"Yes and no." Weiss admitted which was surprisingly easy with Ruby. "Sometimes this dimension has helped me but mostly it stops me from getting distracted with things that may not be of use to the Schnee name."</p><p>"But your Alter is yours right? So why is that is seems this Alter acts less like your Alter and more like an Alter your family controls?" Ruby asked as she started to connect the dots.</p><p>"I have told you more than I have dared with anyone else, I can't keep doing this it'll only agitate this dimension. Please Ruby can we just be finished with the test of this place?" Weiss asked, her tone desperate as she didn't want to continue this conversation.</p><p>"Weiss, you can trust me right?" Ruby asked holding Weiss's face with her hands that seemed to melt all the ice on her skin and warm Weiss's soul.</p><p>"Yes, I-I can Ruby." Weiss said, shakily.</p><p>"Then you can trust me to tell you everything about what this place. I promise Weiss, I'm here for you. Just please trust me." Ruby said as she hugged Weiss close and let Weiss rest her head on her shoulder.</p><p>Weiss finally broke and let out all the feelings of pain and false love from her 'family'. The feeling she was never good enough, the feeling that what she wanted was never important. The feeling that all that mattered was the family name not who she was as a person. All of these feeling she projected unto Ruby who was shocked at the extent of her pain. What kind of life had Weiss lived to have to endure this type of pain and that too at such a tender age?</p><p>As she held the sobbing heiress close to her, Ruby swore that she wasn't letting Weiss suffer any longer. As long as stayed close to Weiss, Ruby wasn't letting her take any more of this painful abuse. What kind of sick upbringing did she have to have to grow up with these thoughts. The very concept of family not being supportive but indifferent was so foreign to Ruby. It shook her to the core to imagine that a family could be like that.</p><p>However Ruby and Weiss were both taken out of their thoughts when they heard a loud rumbling coming closer to them looking a lot like the Arma Gigas, that Weiss had fought just to get to Beacon.</p><p>"It's him again! It's the guardian of this realm and the test my father placed to make sure that he could control what came to test me. You should leave fast Ruby, before it chooses to harm you as a test! Please I don't want to lose you too!" Weiss said, her tone revealing her urgency and fear as she frantically made a Glyph to remove Ruby from the Alter only for Ruby to grab her hands as she tried.</p><p>"What are you doing?!" Weiss asked, her tone frantic as was unable to finish the Glyph.</p><p>"I swore I wasn't leaving you alone to fight your battles. I'm not breaking that promise now, not ever."Ruby said defiantly.</p><p>"But I have managed to fight him off for so long on my own. I don't want you getting hurt by him too." Weiss said, hoping Ruby would leave no matter how terrifying she felt it was.</p><p>"No! You don't need to fight these battles alone, Weiss. Not when you have me by your side. From now on we fight our battles together!" Ruby said back to Weiss as the Arma Gigas looked down at the 2.</p><p>"Who is she Weiss?" The Arma Gigas said in a voice strangely similar to Weiss's fathers.</p><p>"A friend, maybe more." Weiss replied.</p><p>"You aren't supposed to have those Weiss, not without my consent." the Arma Gigas said, it's tone revealing the dominance it tried to hold over Weiss.</p><p>"And who gave you that right? Who said you got to decide what's best for Weiss?!" Ruby snapped back in accusation.</p><p>"Insolence is punishable, child and you are not her family." The Arma Gigas spoke down at Ruby, placing its sword in threatening.</p><p>"Actually father, I've made my own decision regarding your statement. And I've decided that this hyperactive, childish, innocent 'child' is closer to me than you ever were." Weiss snapped back, finally letting out her inner thoughts which she had buried so long ago against this oppressor who disguised itself as her father.</p><p>"Then be punished for your insolence." The Arma Gigas spoke as it tried to bring its blade down on Ruby who merely held her hand even harder much to Weiss's horror as she froze unable to do a thing as the sword came down on Ruby's shoulder.</p><p>Weiss close her eyes and prayed this was all just a bad dream, at least until she didn't hear Ruby winch or even scream in pain and frantically tried to use her glyphs. In fact she felt Ruby's arms embrace her and as she got more and more comfortable with the fact that the Arma Gigas was gone, she slowly opened her eyes as she gazed at the place they were in which seemed so beautiful without any of the pain that she had come to associate her alter with.</p><p>In fact, the place they were in no longer seemed to be just Weiss's Alter or even Ruby's. In fact, it was an amalgamation of the 2 places which looked even more beautiful than Weiss ever could've imagined.</p><p>"What did we do?" Weiss asked worried as to where the Arma Gigas had gone.</p><p>"I don't know Weiss, all I remembered was hugging you as I tried to activate my semblance that big meanie tried to hurt me and lo and behold we ended up here in this strange place that seems as if we both were transported here in this dimension that looks a little bit like both our alters combined." Ruby said which amazed Weiss since she only had vague ideas about what had transpired.</p><p>The beautiful meadow was filled with Roses and snow all around which for once did not seem to be oppressive but rather welcoming which surrounded into a laden path of ice and rose petals. The sky was filled beautiful shades of red, white an blue and the path lead them to a circular paving with a White Rose in the middle.</p><p>"Ruby, I think we combined our Alters, by some miracle." Weiss finally said, breaking the ice.</p><p>"It's like a fairytale, Weiss! our love was so strong that we refused to let our feats get in the way of what mattered most." Ruby exclaimed happily.</p><p>"Which is?" Weiss asked.</p><p>"Our Love, silly!" Ruby said as she bopped Weiss on the nose before she ran ahead and waited by the White Rose for Weiss to come.</p><p>Weiss smiled as she continued onward with Ruby, hand in hand as she finally felt something that she thought would never come to her Alter or soul.</p><p>
  <strong>Warmth.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I don't own anything From RWBY, that honour belongs to the fine people at Rooster Teeth.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Comfort</strong>
</p><p>Weiss came back from working in the SDC office tired beyond belief as a day filled with dealing with corporate executives and company boards had truly began to wear down on the CEO. She powered through the day for as long as she could and despite hearing about the loss in sales and the subsequent and arguments among the board of directors, Weiss managed to wrangle them all into cooperating to create a new type of Dust that could easily turn their fortunes around by being purely artificial. While it was true that there was currently no shortage of Dust in Remnant, Weiss didn't want to end up in a situation where humanity and faunuskind alike would have to suffer due to their inability to create a replacement.</p><p>Sadly the project, had been taking much of her resources and a lot of her time, as Weiss personally made it her goal to oversee the project till her end, which had made things extremely difficult for her and Ruby to spend time together. Thankfully however, Ruby had proven to be one of the most thoughtful and caring companions for Weiss by choosing to prioritise her time as a huntress at the time when Weiss was busy and by almost always being there for her whenever she needed it. Which is why Weiss was looking forward towards heading back to their home, where the couple would normally spend a lot of time comforting each other regarding any difficulties that had arisen in both their lives.</p><p>However, when Weiss entered her home, she was particularly unsettled by the fact that a blur of roses wasn't waiting for her in the living room. Normally she would be waiting for her in the living room, usually with a game playing on the TV, playing solo until she found Weiss to play with her their favourite game together. That would be followed by a visit to the kitchen where, after a few distractions courtesy of the redhead's neverending affection for Weiss, lead to a mediocre dinner made infinitely better by Ruby's antics which would often make up from the mediocre cooking on Weiss's part which Ruby swore was never the case. Recently, though she had been thinking that she had been getting better at cooking, but that was probably due to her general tiredness with how their days went.</p><p>So, Weiss went into the pantry where she hoped she would find her partner only to find some scattered rose petals there that lead a path to the stairs of their home. Usually Ruby liked to snack on anything she could find that wasn't vegetables but given by how scattered the petals were, Weiss already knew something wasn't quite right. Scattered petals usually meant that something was bothering Ruby or that she was extremely agitated. Now there was no question of what was going to happen the next day. She didn't care what happened to the project but until Ruby was feeling better she wasn't returning to work.</p><p>As she followed the petals which lead up to the steps and then into their bedroom she found the room darkened and the rose petals lead right to the bed, where sure enough, was Ruby lying down and given by the soft sobs she was hearing, not in a good mood.</p><p>"Ruby? Are you there?" Weiss asked, worried now for what might have caused the incident.</p><p>When she didn't hear any answer, she tried again. "Ruby?"</p><p>Immediately Weiss heard the sobbing stop and heard the same voice she had learned to cherish so much but undeniably one that was broken by tears.</p><p>"H-Hi Weiss! I'm sorry I didn't respond quicker but-" Ruby began to say before she felt herself break into tears again.</p><p>Immediately Weiss also entered the bed and found her icy blue eyes meet those same silver eyes, invariably darkened, giving her a painful resemblance to what could have been had things gone differently all those years ago. But what was more worrying was just how broken Ruby looked.</p><p>"Ruby? What's wrong?" Weiss said as she cupped Ruby's face in her hands, feeling her moist cheeks.</p><p>How long had it been since Ruby was like this? Why didn't Weiss come sooner?</p><p>Ruby immediately buried her face into Weiss's shoulder and hugged her tightly, constantly saying she was sorry through more and more heartbreaking sobs.</p><p>"Sorry for what?" Weiss asked.</p><p>"I-I had a mission today. I was supposed to hunt down this huge Grimm th-that was terrorising the people. But when I-I tried to fight it, I lost and when it had me in it's clutches ready to kill me when I remembered just what all I-I had to lose. I saw a vision of you and my eyes activated and as it died it reminded me of what nearly happened whe-when I tried to use my eyes on you, back when I was-" Ruby sobbed out to which immediately Weiss cradled the girls head against her own as she refused to let what happened that day bring her down.</p><p>"You dolt! I knew it wasn't you. I know the real you wouldn't be able to and I was right! You didn't manage to break me." Weiss replied back, her voice also bursting into tears.</p><p>"But-But what if I had? What if it hadn't worked? What if instead of you and me here, I was lying down here alone wondering about how I got my partner-" Ruby tried to speak before Weiss stopped her with a kiss that shut them both up.</p><p>"Ruby Rose. All that matters is the fact that it didn't happen like that and that we got through it together, that's all that matters. No more of those what ifs or what could have beens matter Ruby. None of them do. Because you matter to me more than anything else and to me this time I spend with you matter more than anything else in the world. Which is why I won't let you bring yourself down with what could have happened to go wrong like I used to myself before you came into my life." Weiss said as she recoiled from the feeling of their auras melding together with their kiss. The feeling was magical and much like each other's influence on each other, would often be one of their strongest comforters whenever they would struggle with their fears.</p><p>Ruby wiped the tears off her face and snuggled tighter towards Weiss as Weiss accepted Ruby's warm presence and reciprocated the act.</p><p>"Thanks Weiss. You know, I never really understood why they always paired you up with everything so icy, you're much warmer than <em>some other</em> people I know about and you're mostly definetly the best comforter." Ruby said cuddling with Weiss.</p><p>"Well I wasn't the most receptive person when we first met nor was I the friendliest or even the-" Weiss said before being interrupted by Ruby.</p><p>"Weiss! Don't you start too! No! We're spending the night like this!" Ruby said, in the same childish tone that Weiss was now able to recognise as Ruby's before cuddling again, this time getting a little too close.</p><p>"That's hardly even oh! Ruby a little careful!" Weiss replied as one of Ruby's legs ended up getting... a little too close.</p><p>"I'm so sorry Weiss! I didn't mean to-"</p><p>"It's ok. Just be a little careful, when you're showing your affection okay?" Weiss said, which immediately relaxed Ruby as she pulled out of the hug.</p><p>"And who told you to pull out away? I said be careful not too stop all physical contact!" Weiss replied as she felt Ruby move a little too far away.</p><p>"Oh whoops Weiss!" Ruby said as she practically bearhugged Weiss which would have most certainly resulted in broken ribs had Yang been the one doing it."Is this better?"</p><p>"Not just better, it's the best." Weiss said, which made Ruby giggle with laughter. "What was it that I said?"</p><p>"It sounded so cheesy coming from you." Ruby said, while laughing, with her tone finally telling Weiss that she was indeed feeling better.</p><p>"Seems your cheesiness has began to rub off on me. I wonder what else has been since we got married." Weiss said, which made both of them look at each other's rings.</p><p>"Well one thing that has rubbed off is how you're the best comforter for me! And how I'm the best for you!" Ruby said as she beamed a smile towards Weiss who returned the same.</p><p>"Indeed." Weiss replied before again cuddling with Ruby.</p><p>And in the end, that's all that mattered to the 2 of them. That they were in each other's life to always comfort the other whenever they needed it the most. In the end they were each other's most purest source of comfort.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N:Well this got a little angsty but I will never end anything on a sad note for these 2. Here was the inspiration for this which came from a minific attempt on Reddit</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ruby: Rough day at work?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Weiss: More tiring than anything.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ruby: Well it's a good thing you have a good comforter! Me!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Weiss*jumps onto the couch and starts snuggling with Ruby* Not just a good comforter, the best one.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ruby: Aw! Thanks Weiss and oh! Be a little careful!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Weiss: I'm really sorry about that Ruby. It's just- *goes to sleep*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ruby: *Tightly hugs Weiss* Good Night Snow Angel. I'll be here for you when you wake up.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hope you enjoy this chapter and Keep Moving Forward!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Games Games Games!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>I don't own anything from RWBY, that honor belongs to the fine people at Rooster Teeth</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Games, Games Games!</strong>
      </p>
      <p>*BANG* *BANG* *BOOM*</p>
      <p>Ruby was engrossed in her game, jumping around, shoulder slamming and blowing the fools that dared to oppose her might.</p>
      <p>*OVERSHIELD!*</p>
      <p>Yes! With this power up Ruby would be unstoppable, now she could finally finish off her opponents and prove herself to be the bes-</p>
      <p>*Defeat*</p>
      <p>"NOOOooo." Ruby exclaimed before immediately lowering her voice hoping not awaken her sleeping girlfriend... who had began to rest on her shoulder?!</p>
      <p>A mad blush arose on her cheeks before her mind immediately began to worry that Weiss going to wake, extremely cranky. WHY DIDN'T SHE HAVE ANY COFFEE WITH HER AT THIS TIME?!</p>
      <p>Ruby shuddered as her snowflake fluttered her eyes and started to murmur. This was it, she had finally gone too far with her games. Weiss had been normally neutral towards Ruby's gaming obsession but now she was sure that Weiss had had enough of it.</p>
      <p>"R-Ruby? Are you playing something?" Weiss asked, not subsiding Ruby's terror in any means.</p>
      <p>"Uhhhhm, Weiss-" Ruby frantically tried to explain before Weiss lost her cool.</p>
      <p>"Oh no it's okay in fact if it's alright with you I would like to see how *<em>yawn*</em> you play. I'm thinking of joining you at one point since my singing lessons are well... finished. I need to observe the way you play *<em>yawn*</em> and figure out the optimal strategy to maximise our effectiveness." Weiss replied, which made Ruby wide eyed with the knowledge.</p>
      <p>So that's why she was always watching and never commenting? That's why she hadn't been saying anything?</p>
      <p>"Wait you're not mad at me for interrupting your sleep?" Ruby asked, the nervousness in her tone apparent to anyone there.</p>
      <p>"Ruby, I swore I would always accept you for who you are." Weiss said as she kissed Ruby on the cheek making them flush red. "Although, a cup of coffee would be great given how you've probably ruined my capacity to sleep."</p>
      <p>"Absolutely, I'll even get one controller so that both you and me can play!" Ruby said, as she rushed over to coffee maker and quickly prepared some coffee in the exact way Weiss had told her about on a card.</p>
      <p>"Uh Ruby, I thought I would be better off as just a spectator-"</p>
      <p>"Nonsense Weiss! We'll get through this together!" Ruby said to reassure her snowflake.</p>
      <p>"But But won't I ruin your game with my lack of skills?" Weiss asked the adorable expression on her face as she scrunched up in worry.</p>
      <p>"Weissss, come on! I'll teach you the best strategies I have! We'll do great!" Ruby exclaimed as she hurried brought another controller and Weiss's coffee to her.</p>
      <p>"I know we will." Ruby said as she kissed Weiss on the cheek as well, finally giving her a case of burning cheeks.</p>
      <p>"Yo-you dolt! Come on let's show these fools what's coming to them" Weiss replied, through her embarrassment of having her own move used against her and having her confidence be immediately restored by Ruby's will.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>And that's what mattered. Enjoyment in the activities that they both cherished, even if one was a little more... <em>inexperienced</em> than the other.</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Understanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I don't own anything from RWBY, that honor belongs to the fine people at Rooster Teeth</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Understanding</strong>
</p><p>"I can't believe you got me to do this." Weiss said as she sighed from the incoming mortification of being seen in Ruby's clothing by their friends.</p><p>"Come on Weiss! You look so cute in this!" Ruby said as she quickly took a picture of Weiss on her scroll from behind the door in the bathroom.</p><p>"RUBY!" Weiss said as she adorably tried to cover her 'dress' with her hands only, failing miserably as the picture recorded her mortification for the world to see. "Put on your costume as well!"</p><p>"Alright Weiss but first I need you to promise me that you won't take away any of my cookies for me messing up your dress. Please?" Ruby asked, her tone terrified of what unknown horrors Weiss may subject her cookies to.</p><p>"What?! Ruby, you know I wouldn't do such a thing." Weiss replied, exasperated at Ruby's concern and fear over something as trivial</p><p>"You would have 4 months ago." Ruby replied from the back of the door her tone still worried which made Weiss feel a lot worse for how she had been treating Ruby when they first met.</p><p>Weiss always knew she had been a rather... difficult person to approach. But that didn't at all justify her behaviour with Ruby at all when they first met. She never even bothered to take a look at things from the young huntress in training's perspective and judged her merely because she didn't follow the way Weiss would fight.</p><p>She had belittled, discouraged and even downright hurt Ruby whenever she tried to do what she was supposed to. She had been overly harsh and extremely unsupportive of the girls efforts to prove herself to her team and Weiss. She hadn't been a good teammate, much less a good partner towards Ruby.</p><p>It was after she had heard what her last set of words had done to Ruby, that she finally caved in to realise just how harshly she had been treating Ruby. After the fight with the Boarbatusk, Weiss had truly gone too far when she told Ruby she wasn't worthy of being team leader.</p><p>She saw the impact it had on the girls performance overall in academics and even in training. Of course her sister and Blake tried to help her through the difficult period while Weiss didn't even bother to understand what had been happening to her. It was after Ruby had taken a hit in the Emerald Forest which sent her to the infirmary that she realised what had happened to the girl.</p><p>Ruby should've dodged the attack easily, in fact if she was acting rationally she would've simply shot the Beowolf before it even got the chance to come any closer. Instead Ruby stood her ground and was too slow to stop it. When Weiss came to the scene, it was then that she realised that the girl had been feeling that way because of the way Weiss had been treating her.</p><p>Just before the went on the training mission, Weiss had called Ruby out on her form and her actions nearly got her killed. Even worse was the fact that Ruby didn't even blame Weiss for any of it. But what truly broke her was when Ruby told her the reason why she acted the way she did.</p><p>She only wanted Weiss to acknowledge the fact that she could be a capable leader and a great partner. It was all she wanted, to be accepted by her partner.</p><p>It was only then that Weiss understood what Ruby was going through and after a tender hug and some true words of encouragement, Weiss finally decided to make amends, restoring her bond with her leader and eventually helping Ruby out of her depressive shell. In fact in the last 2 months the 2 of them had begun a far more intimate relationship which had been blossoming rather well despite the constant worry Ruby had about offending Weiss.</p><p>It had even been a miracle that Ruby had managed to work up the confidence to invite Weiss to such a costume party and it took even more guts to ask the 2 of them to swap clothing for the event.</p><p>But seeing Ruby's hesitation to be herself around Weiss worried Weiss. Ruby shouldn't have to worry about changing herself about anyone, especially not Weiss. But that was one hurdle she was ready to help her overcome together and *rip* was that a loud crack?</p><p>"Uhhh, Weiss I can explain!" Ruby exclaimed from behind the door, sounding increasingly worried as Weiss heard her fiddling with the lock.</p><p>Weiss quickly opened the door, wondering what tomfoolery had taken place only to find the absolutely hilarious scene of Ruby trying to wrangle on Weiss's clothes and accidentally ripping her coat due to it being a little to big for the speedster.</p><p>"Weiss I'm really sorry! I didn't meant to-"</p><p>"Hahahahaha! Oh my gosh Ruby! It's ok" Weiss said as she tried her hardest to contain her laughter at Ruby's appearance.</p><p>"Wait you aren't mad at me?" Ruby asked, her tone still apprehensive of Weiss words.</p><p>"Goodness no Ruby! I should've known that coat was too small for you to wear although it's a shame we won't be having the same theme in the party." Weiss said as her tone immediately reassured Ruby but also made her look to the floor in disappointment.</p><p>"Ruby? Are you ok?" Weiss asked looking at Ruby's crestfallen expression which was earlier so jovial.</p><p>"I'm sorry I ruined the plan. I should've-" Ruby said which immediately forced Weiss to hug her in her own version of a bear hug.</p><p>"Ruby it's ok if we don't end up going to the party with the theme of each other's clothes."</p><p>"But But I thought it would mean a lot to you if we tried to do something like this." Ruby said as she buried herself into the hug.</p><p>"It does mean a lot to me that you would go this far, but it matters a lot more to me that you just be Ruby. And that never you lose what makes you you." Weiss said as she pointed at Ruby's heart.</p><p>"Now let's find you something to cover your shoulders, after all it's freezing cold." Weiss said to Ruby as she realised she was shivering from the cold air outside.</p><p>"Thanks Weiss, you really are the best partner I could have." Ruby replied back to her, her tone as genuine as always.</p><p>"No Ruby, thank you. Thank you for being the best partner I could ever ask for and the best girlfriend I could ever have." Weiss said back to the girl who gave her one of her trademark grins signalling that she was back to being Ruby again.</p><p>And in the end, that was all that mattered. That both of them understood who the other was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Party Time!(Partner Pairings)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tags: Future AU, Partner Pairings, No Fall AU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I don’t own anything from RWBY, that honor belongs to the fine people at Rooster Teeth</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Party Time</strong>
</p><hr/><p>A day off wasn’t something Weiss was used to having ever since she took up the SDC reins. Luckily her assistance and secretaries were incredibly good at their jobs and as such had managed to give her an entire day to rest and relax. Her rather hectic week had left her rather drained so an off day would be quite refreshing.</p><p>Luckily, she hadn’t been lonely thanks to Ruby constantly checking up on her. Having her around, with her constant support was exactly what Weiss needed to keep her grounded while allowing her to enjoy life. Despite their work often limiting the time they had together they were happy to be there for each other. Happy to be each other’s rock even under the most difficult of times.</p><p>All that mattered was living life to its fullest and with the people around her, doing that hadn’t been easier. Opening the door to her house, she expected to meet Ruby to give her some rather exciting news. Assuming one of her secretary’s didn’t spill the beans about Weiss, dot in her schedule.</p><p>“Ruby! I’m home!” She called out, expecting Ruby to answer back.</p><p>However, she heard nothing.</p><p>“Ruby? Are you alright?” Weiss called out again, wondering about the reason for Ruby’s silence.</p><p>Worry building in the back of her mind, she quickly rushed into their room, where she knew Ruby would be when something was bothering her. Climbing the stairs in speed, she shuddered at what horror Ruby might have had to deal with when she was out being a Huntress.</p><p>Opening the door to their room, Weiss looked to find a figure wearing a red cloak that was startled by her presence.</p><p>“Ruby? Are you alright?” Weiss asked, her fear fading slightly.</p><p>“Hi Weiss! I’m fine! I’m fine!” Ruby said, holding her hands up for Weiss to see.</p><p>“Why didn’t you respond when I came back? I thought something happened!” She nearly exclaimed.</p><p>“Oh! I am so sorry about that Weiss! It’s just I was thinking really really hard about something and I guess I must have tuned out.”</p><p>“Ruby, what is it?” Weiss asked a little softer.</p><p>“Well, I dunno how to tell you this Weiss.” Ruby replied, her voice brimming with fear.</p><p>What happened to her? What was it that had her so scared and that too of Weiss? Did she go too far today? Or did something happen?</p><p>“One of your assistants told me that you had a day off tomorrow and well I thought that we could spend that time at this place I found called the Oum Express.”</p><p>“Ruby that’s great! But why were you so nervous about telling me?” Weiss asked, perplexed as to why Ruby felt the need to be so scared about telling Weiss this.</p><p>“Welll, I kinda invited both Blake, Yang and JNPR and I made the transaction through your card soooooo… I’m sorry, it’s just I wanted to have a nice party! It’s been a long time since we’ve all been in a single room together.” Ruby replied, nervously tapping her fingers against each other.</p><p>“Ruby. You don’t need to worry about trivial things like this. Enjoying time with the people we love is a luxury given the lives we lead. Although I do wish you had chosen to do some further discussion with me over matter such as these.”</p><p>“Thanks Weiss! You’re the best!” Ruby exclaimed as she rushed forward, tightly hugging Weiss.</p><p>A little startled at first, Weiss eventually fell into the hug before deciding to ask further.</p><p>“So, when are we going?” Weiss asked.</p><p>“Tomorrow evening! We’ll be there till dinner!”</p><p>“Ruby, how much did you say this would cost?” Weiss asked, now getting a little worried.</p><p>“Uhhhhh, promise me you won’t get mad?”</p><p>“RUBY!” she exclaimed, dreading whatever egregious sum was awaiting her. But if it meant making all of them happy, she could at the very least bear the cost.</p><hr/><p>“Cheers!”</p><p>“Cheers!” exclaimed Jaune and Nora, who clinked their glasses with Yang’s glass.</p><p>The party was well underway as each of the three were taking a brief break from bowling to drink and relax. It had been quite the fun time given the action-packed week she had been having. Blake and Ren were out by the pool table playing easily the most intense game Yang had seen in a long time while Ruby, Weiss, Jaune and Pyrrha were playing bowling with some… rather interesting results.</p><p>“So, Vomit Boy! You think you can hold your liquor this time?” Yang teased, giving Jaune a playful elbow strike.</p><p>“A throwback that old Yang? I think you’re losing your originality.” Jaune replied, with a small smile on his face, before contorting it to swallow the alcohol.</p><p>“We’ll see if you can avoid doing things similarly to last time! Anyways who do you think’s gonna win? Renny or Blake?” Nora asked, downing her sugary milkshake in a single gulp.</p><p>“Blake for sure. Look at her! She’s got this in the bag!” Yang replied confidently, certain that her partner would come out on top</p><p>“What are you talking about?!! Renny’s got her in a corner with how he’s placed the ball for her.”</p><p>“No, he hasn’t!”</p><p>“Yes, he has!”</p><p>“Wanna bet on it?”</p><p>“You’re on! 300 Lien on Blake!”</p><p>“500 on Ren!”</p><p>“Blake you can do this!” Yang shouted after vigorously shaking Nora’s hands, sealing the deal.</p><p>In response Nora bellowed out “Cream her Ren!” Nora shouted back earning an annoyed glance from both their partners.</p><p>“She’s totally got this in bag!” Yang said.</p><p>“Oh, come one Ren’s just two away from winning!” Nora shot back, slamming her arm down on the table.</p><p>Standing up on the sofa, she tried to get a better angle of the match but was finding her view blocked.</p><p>“I’m just gonna leave before you two end up trashing this bar.” Jaune replied, before attempting to make a smoot getaway and almost gagging.</p><p>“Easy there vomit boy. You don’t want to end up overexerting yourself right now.” Yang said with a mischievous smile.</p><p>“Haha, if we really wanted this to be original, I could puke on your shoes.” Jaune replied back again gagging.</p><p>“I think heading to the toilet maybe a better idea. We’ll see you around Jaune, have fun with your game!” Nora said, before getting a mischievous idea.</p><p>Grabbing Yang’s metallic arm, Nora quickly attempted to slam it down to the ground, inviting the blonde to a game of arm wrestling.</p><p>“Oh, it’s on Nora.” Yang replied, as she slowly recovered from Nora’s trickery and began to pull her arm back, entering a standstill. “Enjoy your game Jaune!”</p><p>“Yeah I will.” Jaune replied as he hurried off to the bathroom.</p><p>“Now back to were we left off.” Yang said, her eyes turning crimson.</p><p>“Think you can finally beat me?” Nora replied, electricity glowing through her eyes.</p><p>“Let’s find out.” Yang growled as the 2 of them engaged in a <em>friendly </em>arm wrestle.</p><hr/><p>Sighing deeply, Ren looked up from his game to see his opponent, Blake doing the same. And Ren suspected it was for the exact same reason.</p><p>“Is Nora again attempting to display her ‘superior strength’ in an arm-wrestling match?”</p><p>“Pretty much and she’s roped Yang into it.” Replied Blake.</p><p>So far, she had been enjoying a rather peaceful game with Ren. But then Yang and Nora chose to make it a competition and well, neither one wanted to particularly disappoint each other’s partners.</p><p>“Maybe one of these days, I’ll get around to slowing down Nora’s more <em>impulsive </em>tendencies.” Ren replied, aiming his pool cue and sending the ball into 2 other balls, landing 2 goals.</p><p>The game was tense but still relaxing. Despite how much Yang and Nora would like to hype it up, this game was still at it’s core a relaxed game meant to unwind after a few long days of work. Seeing how Ren also played, only helped confirm that statement.</p><p>It was pretty clear that from each other’s ploys, that they could’ve easily come up with more complex ones but were more interesting in just spending some time off.</p><p>Another hit, another 3 balls went in. All that was left now was the 8 Ball. Sizing up her target, Blake aimed and sent the ball rolling, only to find it’s path redirected by some improper judgement and sending the ball in a position where Ren held the advantage.</p><p>She watched as Ren effortlessly took aim and sent the 8 ball in, securing his victory.</p><p>“Well played.” Blake said, shaking Ren’s hand.</p><p>“I can say the same about you. Your tactics were extremely unique.” Ren replied. “Now shall we go check up on our partners to make sure they don’t end up breaking the table?”</p><p>“Probably a good idea.” Blake replied, as he walked over with Ren to their partners who were fighting tooth and nail over a table.</p><p>“Who won?” Nora asked, her concentration splitting for just a second.</p><p>Which unfortunately for her signaled her loss as Yang took advantage and firmly planted Nora’s arm against the table with one sweeping motion.</p><p>“Woohoo! Still got it!” Yang exclaimed triumphantly. “So how‘d you trick Ren into winning?”</p><p>“Actually, he beat me fair and square.”</p><p>“Called it!” Nora exclaimed, jumping out of her chair.</p><p>“How did that happen?! I thought you had this one in the bag!”</p><p>“I guess I’ve gotten a little rusty. Shouldn’t be too much of a problem though, assuming you didn’t put a bet on me.” Blake replied, nonchalantly.</p><p>To that Yang grinned sheepishly, confirming Blake’s suspicions about whether or not there was more to her and Ren’s game. But she knew it was all in good fun anyway and plus. What kind of a partner would she be if she didn’t allow Yang to have her fun?</p><p>“Next time I play though, make sure to let me know okay?” Blake replied before settling to a seat with Yang, while Ren sat down next to Nora, making her sit down as well.</p><p>“So how was arm wrestling with Yang?” Ren asked, as he accepted a mocktail.</p><p>“She still hasn’t changed from being a cheater.” Nora replied, sticking out her tongue at Yang.</p><p>“Seems like Nora’s still stuck up on the technicalities.” Yang replied not fazed at all.</p><p>Suddenly, Blake saw Nora whisper into Ren’s ear.</p><p>“Come on Ren! Let’s go change into our dance clothes!”</p><p>“You want to go for the dance right now?”</p><p>“Duh! Come on! Now that you aren’t busy!”</p><p>“But Pyrrha and Jaune aren’t even ready?”</p><p>“Well we can be! Now come on!”</p><p>Finally clearing up from their conversation, Ren coughed and said “If you’ll excuse us, we’ll be right back.”</p><p>“Alright Ren, we’ll see you around.” Yang said to the couple as they headed off. “Now tell me, what did you hear?”</p><p>“I think it’s best if you find out on your own.” Blake replied, curtly.</p><p>“Playing hard to get?” Yang asked, a smirk coming on her face.</p><p>“Well I always like to leave it a challenge.” Blake replied. “I’m surprised that we’re having a party this soon. Given how we did just have one like 2 weeks ago at Jaune’s place.”</p><p>“Yeah but you know how much Ruby likes to enjoy these parties. They’re a nice break from all the constant action and danger of our lives.” Yang replied.</p><p>“What happened to the Yang I knew from Beacon? The one who would go blow up clubs for fun and spend her evening around town, riding on Bumblebee?” Blake asked, with a playful smile.</p><p>“She met you.” Yang replied, giving her a soft kiss.</p><p>These soft moments, where she had nothing to worry about, to not have any fear of wondering when this love would turn to hate, all were things that she would’ve never thought had happened. At least until Beacon, until she met Yang and the rest of her team.</p><p>All of them had such a profound impact on her, finally letting her move past her fear. And now she was finally living the life she dreamed of. The life she thought she had lost with Adam was back and this time, there was no fear of her losing it.</p><p>No tainted love, no manipulation. Just a happy life just like the fairytales she once read about as a child. The same fairytales she thought were lost forever, were now her life. And this time, she didn’t think they would be ripped away from her.</p><hr/><p>Jaune really needed to stop trying to drink. He wasn’t at all a drinker like Yang and he was pretty sure his stomach was nowhere near as tolerable as Nora’s. After puking out most of the contents of his lunch, he finally headed back to the bowling game, finding Pyrrha playing.</p><p>Watching as Pyrrha sent the bowl down the rack, he saw the ball curve slightly as it headed towards the pin to the right of the center pin and they all went down. Somehow, every single time Pyrrha bowled, she got a strike. He had a sneaking suspicion that Pyrrha was using her semblance.</p><p>Which was probably for the best, given how Jaune knew jack about bowling. The highest number of pins he got was 4. The only consolation about his absolute failure when it came to bowling was the fact that Weiss didn’t seem to be good at it either.</p><p>However even that, was countered by Ruby’s innate skill. In some of the lanes, she was even able to match Pyrrha! Sure enough, Pyrrha’s suspicious antics were infuriating Weiss.</p><p>“Another strike! I swear Pyrrha, you are absolutely using your semblance!” Weiss exclaimed, her hands on her hip.</p><p>“I’m sorry! I can’t help it! You know how my semblance activates in stressful situations!” Pyrrha replied, trying to apologize.</p><p>“Then calm down!” Weiss snapped.</p><p>“I’m trying to! But it’s a little hard when you’re literally screaming at me!”</p><p>The back and forth was quite hilarious as both girls broke out of their normally reserved moods, much to both their partners amusement.</p><p>“Weiss come on. It’s your turn!” Ruby said as she giggled, handing her a huge bowling ball.</p><p>The ball was unsurprisingly much heavier than Weiss expected and as such Jaune wasn’t surprised to see her nearly drop the ball with the sudden weight.</p><p>“Oof! Ruby! Why did you give me the heaviest ball?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno Weiss! I just got this one from the rack. You’re the one who has to play it!” Ruby replied, with a grin on her face.</p><p>Despite the years that passed, Ruby’s youth seemed to be the one thing that never faded which was something Jaune was very grateful for during his Huntsman life. There was not one moment were Ruby didn’t have a role to play in helping lighten the mood whenever she was around, and her infectious presence always brightened everyone’s spirits.</p><p>“I’m back after getting over the last few bowls.” Jaune said to the 3.</p><p>“Well you’re up next! Let’s see if you can get something higher than a 4!” Ruby replied with an infectious grin.</p><p>“You can do it Jaune. I know you have it in you.” Pyrrha replied, trying to comfort Jaune despite knowing about Jaune’s lack of skill in terms of bowling.</p><p>Before he could even start to hype himself up though, Jaune noticed Weiss was shaking and refused to budge.</p><p>“Is something wrong Weiss?” Ruby asked, flashing her puppy dog eyes at the head of the SDC.</p><p>“I’m a little scared.” Weiss admitted, slumping her shoulders.</p><p>“Aww, Weiss! It’s just a bowling ball! Do you want me to get you something lighter?”</p><p>“No no it’s fine. It’s just I’m scared of messing this up again. You’ve been so excited for this evening and now I’m ruining that. I’m just holding you back.”</p><p>“Weiss. I don’t care about winning or losing this game.”</p><p>“But But, don’t you want to win?”</p><p>“Weiss, just getting this chance to play with my closest friends and you without anything to worry about is so much more important than winning this silly game! Just you, Pyrrha and Jaune means so much more than the number of pins we knock down.” Ruby replied, putting away the ball and holding squeezing Weiss’s hand reassuringly.</p><p>Similarly, both him and Pyrrha came over to Weiss, holding each other’s hands and giving her a reassuring glance.</p><p>“Jaune may not be the best at this game Weiss, but I don’t care about that. All that matter is that him and I have fun. I’m sure Ruby sees it that way as well.” Pyrrha said, with a warm smile, reassuring Weiss.</p><p>“Yeah, sure it’s a little bit disappointing when I can’t get more than 2 pins in lane, but I know for sure that Pyrrha won’t mind. Not as long as I’m having fun. And if I know Ruby, I know she sees it the same way.” He added.</p><p>Letting out a deep breath, Weiss finally calmed down.</p><p>“Thank you all. I don’t know how I was lucky to have people like you in my life.” She admitted, her tone no longer as bitter from before.</p><p>“And I don’t know how I was lucky enough to have you as my partner.” Ruby replied, giving Weiss a kiss on her cheek.</p><p>A rampant blush growing on Weiss’s cheek, she picked up the ball and sent it down the lane, the most relaxed she had been this entire night. Watching the ball go down the lane, he watched as the expression of worry on Weiss’s face turned to jubilation as she scored a strike.</p><p>“You did it Weiss!” Ruby replied, giving Weiss a bear hug.</p><p>Seeing the 2 of them so happy, Jaune turned to Pyrrha who held out a bowling ball using polarity to hold a ball right in front of her.</p><p>“Good luck!” She said to him, as he accepted the ball.</p><p>Looking back at Ruby and Weiss who were still celebrating Weiss’s strike, Jaune then looked to his partner for support and after getting a warm smile, sent the ball down the lane.</p><p>Watching as the ball went down the lane, he watched as it approached the gutter. But right as it seemed to fall in, it twisted, and he watched as he also scored a strike.</p><p>Letting out a fist pump, he whooped loudly and turned to meet Pyrrha who began clapping.</p><p>“Well done Jaune, Well done.” she replied with a tiny smirk as she moved towards him.</p><p>“Now, did you do anything with my-“ Jaune began before he was interrupted with a kiss.</p><p>“Shhhh. No one else needs to know.” Pyrrha replied, placing a finger to his lips.</p><p>Looking back to Ruby and Weiss who were still celebrating, Jaune decided that truly no one else needed to know. After all tonight was about celebration over anything else.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: Expect me to be a little rusty at first since I'm still getting back into writing these characters and it's my first time writing Arkos and Renora in a oneshot. But as always I hope you enjoyed my attempt at a oneshot and hope to see you all with some better chapters! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Keep moving forward!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>